high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Reya Kusaka
Reya Kusaka is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C and one of Sona's Bishops. Appearance Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. Personality Reya is a soft-spoken and polite girl. While Reya admits that she likes Yuuto, she's not as passionate as Tsubaki. She also notes that he has become friendlier and easy to talk to, since the events of Volume 3. History Reya learned about the existence of Devils from her grandmother who was a witch and through this knowledge is how she met Sona. At some point before the series, she was reincarnated into a devil by Sona, joining the Student Council in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Kusaka makes her first appearance in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club. In Volume 5, she assisted her master in her Rating Game against Rias Gremory, where she and the other Bishop, Momo Hanakai, created a barrier that surrounded the battlefield concealing their master's actual location. She was, however, eliminated by Akeno when the latter released her Holy Lightning upon witnessing Issei's defeat. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she and the second-year students went to Kyoto for their school trip. When the Hero Faction attacked Kyoto, she and the second-year members of the Student Council were ordered to guard the area around Kyoto Station and the hotel they were staying. In Volume 10, Reya along with the Sitri group took part in Sona's battle against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage in a Rating Game under Scramble Flag rules, which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Reya and the rest of the Sitri group faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction, but were defeated and injured when Heracles plays dirty, by attacking a bus full of children. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she receives an Artificial Sacred Gear and she aided in the rescue of the kidnapped first-years of the Occult Research Club. In Volume 16, she, along with the rest of the Student Council, participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Reya helped in protecting the school her master, Sona, built in Volume 17, against the mass-produced Evil Dragons, and was paired with her teammate Loup Garou. In Volume 18, Reya and the rest of Sona's Peerage took part in the Christmas Project. Ruruko participated in the fight against the Exorcists that rebelled, led by Ewald Cristaldi, against the Church in Volume 19. Reya, and the rest of the team, faced a hard time fending them off as they were specifically instructed not to kill or excessively maim the Exorcists, unless absolutely necessary, in order to prevent the resentment they harbored towards the alliance, from rising any further. In Volume 20, when team D×D managed to track the location of the stolen, floating city of Agreas, Reya and the rest of the Sitri group, along with Dulio and Griselda, were sent in first as a diversionary unit, where they were to engage against several members of Qlippoth while trying to create an opening for the main unit, led by Issei, Rias, and other members of the Occult Research Club, to attack. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team was deployed to the Underworld, into Bael territory, with the mission to stop the rebels, under the leadership of Bedeze Abaddon, that was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Soon after, Reya and her friends headed off to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis, in the direction of Japan. Powers & Abilities Magic Talent: As a Bishop, Reya possesses enhanced magical abilities. She and Momo were able to create a special barrier to hide Sona's presence during their Rating Game against the Occult Research Club. Her communication/spying ability is based from the magic that she learnt from her grandmother. Flight: Being a Devil, Reya can fly using her wings. Equipment Scouting Persona ( ): Reya's Artificial Sacred Gear. It creates masks and uses them to search for the enemy, to gather information, or simply to act as a shield. Trivia * Reya is a Spanish name which means "Queen", possibly suggesting Reya is Japanese-Spanish. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Bishop Category:DxD